Benutzer:MakoDerPlayboy
Über mich Ich heiße Taran, bin stolzer Iraker, 14 Jahre und Ich mag ice age wirklich sehr. Eines der erfolgreichsten und fesselsten Filmsagas. Meiner meinung nach ist der 3. Teil der beste. Es ist einfach kindheitsfeeling weil es der erste Teil ist den ich gesehen hab. Beim 1. Teil ist viel realistisch was mich sehr fasziniert hat. Er wirkte wie eine Dokumentation mit Protagonisten und hatte so herrlich schwarzen Humor und viele sprüche die man nur mit hohem IQ versteht Es wirkte alles so als on Manni, Diego und Sid sich nur gegen einander benutzen wollen. Schon bewegend wie aus komplett gegensätzlichen Arten eine Herde wird :) Der 2. Teil war auch ganz unterhaltsam. Witzig war er auch aber schon fast düsterer als der erste Teil. Wie die alle schon davon geredet haben das sie aussterben war einfach herrlich! Es ist so unterhaltsam zu sehen wie sie normal weiter machen obwohl sie in ihrer zeit an allem sterben könnten. Daran sollten wir uns hier mal ein Beispiel nehmen! Die "Herde" verstand sich selbst kaum und schon kommen 3 weitere "Familienmitglieder'. Und dann direkt schon ne Frau Im Haus^^! Mannis und Ellis angezicke war passend zur düsteren haltung des Films. Die Szene an der Steinplatte war echt bewegend. Die könnten alle drauf gehen nur wegen bezi-problemen von fetten Mammuts! XD Das ende mit den neuen Mammuts war auch echt cool aber wie soll mal eben so ne ganze ausgestorbene Herde wieder auftauchen und keiner fragt wieso! Manni, Ellie! !! Was soll der scheiß?! Schade das darüber nix aufgeklärt wurde auch wenn es guten Stoff für den dritten Teil gegeben hätte. Aber er war so schön genug. Jetzt das worauf ich am meisten gewartet habe. Ich kritisiere *trommelwirbel* Die Dinosaurier sind los! Eine Verstorbene Art entdeckt und schon treffen wir 3 süße Dinoeier, ne unterirdische Dinowelt und Rudi der Mit unserem süßen einäugigen Wiesel liirt ist. Schade finde ich schon das sie sich jetzt wie eine Familie verhalten. Früher wirkte es so wie ein gleichgültiges Verhältnis. Als ob sie sich nur aus langeweile gegenseitig den Arsch retten. Und dann genügt nur ein praller Mammutbauch und schon haben sie sich alle sooo lieb. Naja außer Diego. Der will wohl seinem Namensvetter aus Nick. Jr gleich werden und abenteuer erleben. Unser kleines Tiger Katzi Tatzi(*-*) Er ist einfach Im gegensatz zu den früheren Filmen heller und Familien freundlicher. Spätestens bei der Geburt von Peaches wird uns klar das sie für immer zusammen in unseren Herzen bleiben und dort auch bleiben werden. Egal wie sich die Saga noch verändern wird. Der 4. Teil war meiner meinung nach der schwächste aber immernoch cool. Dieses Vater-Tochter drama zwischen dem einst steinharten Manni und dem kleinem Pfirsich war echt unerträglich. Peaches "bester Freund" und die Piraten story war auch an den Haaren herbeigezogen. Die macher waren da wohl auf einem Fluch der Karibik Trip. Das einzige was an den Piraten gut war war das Diego endlich ne freundin hat. So ne Typische Macho&Zickie beziehung. Trotzdem göhn ich beiden ihr glück weil ich sie mega shippe! Die Idee Sids Oma in den Film mit einzubauen war degegen brilliant. Endlich wissen wir wieso er so ist.... wie er ist. Bei den Eltern und der Oma mit ihrem süßen Haustier *-* sicher hatte keiner gedacht das wir noch Sids Familie kennen lernen nachdem sie uns 3 filme zuvor namentlich vorgestellt wurden. Sids Oma war schon Knuffig. War bestimmt das Konzept von den Mini-faultieren nur mit der Old-app bearbeitet! :D nur an die Wuschis kam sie nicht ran. Die kann ja auch keiner Toppen. Süßer als Sids Jungs, fluffiger als Scrat und witziger als die Opossums^^! Kleine Merrschweinchen bei ner Rebellion gegen die Piraten. Darauf muss man mal kommen. Ebenso auf das ende. Nachdem Scrat(Alias Gott xD) sozusagen die kontinente erschuf flüchten die auf ein troppen-paradies! :D was da noch so alles passieren wird? Damit hätte die Filmsaga jedoch ihren namen verloren. Einige "Fans" meinen sogar die Saga hätte ihr Niveau verlorer. Ich gebe zu der erste Trailier ist nicht sehr vielversprechend. Es soll nur ne ankündigung sein. Lassen wir uns einfach überasschen was kommt. Also sis werden sicher nicht auf Aliens treffen. Aber etwas im Orbit könnte passieren. Etwas was mich wieder in einen Ice age Crush gebracht hat ist nach den charakteren googlen. Eine Chimäre aus Faultier und Lama, zwei neue Faultiere und Dinos mit Feuer! Wenn das mal nicht interessant wird. Was mich aber am meisten interessiert hat ist das Wiesel mit der Cosmic-weste und dem geilen Schnurrbart. Vlt der Vater von Buck? Und damit wären wir bei meinem nächsten Thema. Buck! JA!! BUCK!!!!! *-*!!!! ER KOMMT WIRKLICH VOR. Damit wird der fünfte teil sicher besser als der vierte. Bestimmt labbert Er dann von Aliens die sie aufhalten müssen usw. Damit wäre der Inhalt vorpogrammiert... :) Sry das ich das jetzt sagen muss aber ich denke wirklich das wird der letzte Teil sein. Es werden sicher thema Space Kometen kommen... Vlt auch der der alles auslöscht. Aber bevor all unsere freunde sterben wollen wir wenigstens das Diego und Shira kinder haben! Die beiden haben es sich verdient. Ich werde jeden Tag nach news suchen und ich bitte euch es auch zu tun und mir was mitzuteilen wenn ihr neue Infos zu den Charas oder Inhalt habt. Ihr könnt mich aber auch so anschreiben :D Meine lieblingsfiguren * Sid * Diego * Buck(hättet ihr nie erraten. Ironie off) * Rudi * Sids oma * Shira * Scrattie * Sids "Kinder" * Peaches(bis sie zur bitches wurde. WORTWITZ!) Hier werd ich alle News posten die ich zum 5. Teil finde * https://youtu.be/6fEaQqA0uBc * https://youtu.be/ODQEK-Rv6js *der 2. Wird hier nicht eingefügt *Es gibt nun schon nen 3. Und immernoch lässt sich hier nix einfügen!! Dafür gebt euch mal dieses Cover das ich aus dem Trailer gescrenshotet habe, mit besserer Schärfe angepasst und der Typischen "ice age Farbe" beschrifftet habe.